politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Code of Reki
The Code of Reki is the baseline manifesto of Rekishstein. It may also be referred to as Ze Cerfiyenn de Reki. These were the initial laws of the Rekish, back when they were simply fleeing from the Xenonian Empire, when Cave Reki was the leader before he was executed. They still exist today, however it is not the true constitution, nor is it actual laws. They do, however, have a strong influence on Rekishstein, and many of it's ideals are laws. Policies *Autocracies, dictatorships, and other such governments do not work well. It is tyranny, and usually ends in war or uprising against the leader. *The poor should be cared for, not discriminated or looked down upon. *People should earn their pay, and be rewarded for hard work with extra pay. A communist economy does not promote this, and therfore socialism, and capitalism even more so, is much more effective. *War is the modern corruption. Regardless of good cause, all goals should be achieved peacefully if possible. *If ever in war, any one side should avoid attacking innocents, and should avoid bombings of residential buildings or public areas/buildings. *There is a separation of religion and state. *Should anyone be unhappy with a leader, they should be able to petition against him or her and/or their actions. *People have the right to assemble, with the exception of anything which may concern the safety of person(s). *Death penalties should not be promoted, for every life counts, regardless of their deeds. *Torture is innefective, and is terrible. *It is not right to have any close-relation affairs with any not of your family should you already have one. *Abortion is death. It should not be promoted. *Human sacrifice is not effective in any way, for any cause that could in any way be rational. *Nations should respect international laws, unless they absolutely must break them for a purely right cause. *All races are equal, and all should have the same high rights as humans. *Scientific innovations are very helpful in many ways, and should not be prohibited; the research of high explosives, bio-weapons, and other harmful products and weapons should be discouraged, however. *Homosexuality is not prohibited. People have the right of freedom. *Only in desprate times should civilians have firearms or other weapons, in order to prevent terrorism and crime. *In case of famine, a civilization should always have a large store of food to prevent from starvation. *International trade is a very good way to improve economically. *It is good to have some unnemployment, but most people to have jobs. *The rich should be taxed higher than the middle class, and the middle class more than the poor. *Global warming is definitely an issue, and all need to work to prevent it. *The way one treats animals shows how they truly see fellow humans. *All people have the right to know what is truly happening via the news, and the news should not be biased or seek to force one on interview or such to submit to their beliefs. Category:Rekishstein